What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/trailer transcripts
1960s ''The Gumazing Gum Girl!'' (1967-1970) * Narrator: The Gumazing Gum Girl is coming. That's right. The Gumazing Gum Girl is coming. * Gabby: But, Mami, I'm going to be late. And you know how Ms. Smoot hates tardiness. Maybe this can wait after school? * Mrs. Gomez: Oh, this won't take long. You'll have more than enough time to get to school. Your father and I have warned you to go easy with chewing gum, haven't we? * Gabby: But, Mami. * Mrs. Gomez: I'm sorry to have to do this, but NO... MORE... GUM! * Narrator: The Gumazing Gum Girl is premiering this Summer, and she is the first gooey superhero ever. * Gum Girl: Look at me crazy! LOCO! * Narrator: To save our world, watch this on August 20th, which was very sticky and funny. The Gumazing Gum Girl. * Gum Girl: Sticking it to crime. * Ninja-Rina: No crime is tutu big for Ninja-Rina. * Rico: Ay caramba! * Narrator: The Gumazing Gum Girl! Starting August 20th tonight at 6:00 to 7:00, only on Syndication. * Natalie: Ha ha! Busted! 1970s 1980s ''Who Censored Gum Girl?'' 1990s ''A Gum Girl Movie'' (1993) * (Walt Disney Pictures logo) * (Clips: ''Steamboat Willie'', ''Fantasia'', the making of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'', and in the film) * '''Narrator''': From the beginning, Walt Disney established a tradition of innovation. From the world's full-length, ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. (Clips: ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians ''(1961)) * '''Narrator''': To the new photographic techniques introduced in ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians''. (Clips: ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'') * '''Narrator''': The combination of animation and live-action in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit''? * (Clips: ''Beauty and the Beast'') * '''Narrator''': And the dazzling use of computer technology in ''Beauty and the Beast''. * (Clips: ''Aladdin'') * '''Narrator''': And now, Walt Disney Pictures and Steven Spielberg proudly present the all-new full-length animated movie. * (As the movie's logo appears) * '''Narrator''': ''A Gum Girl Movie''. * '''Gum Girl:''' Yeah! * '''Narrator''': Starring Gabby Gomez also known as Gum Girl, a girl who was the stickiest. * '''Gum Girl''': Hola! * '''Narrator''': Ninja-Rina, a masked ballerina. * (Ninja-Rina puts a trophy on Gum Girl, who was a gum-nado.) * '''Narrator''': Rico Gomez, the little fanboy. * '''Rico''': Gum Girl! Sticking it to crime! * '''Narrator''': Natalie Gooch. * '''Natalie''': Hello, Gabby. * '''Narrator''': Malik and Maria. * '''Maria''': Animals are after you. * '''Narrator''': Robo-Chef, the villain who loves money and hates gum. * '''Robo-Chef''': I'm Robo-Chef and this is Robo-Chef's revenge. * '''Narrator''': And Tom Hanks, the storyteller. * '''Tom Hanks''': Hi, I'm Tom Hanks. If you like this film, help me. * '''Narrator''': Now Walt Disney Pictures is joining forces with Steven Spielberg, the creative genius behind ''E.T.'', ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' and ''Jurassic Park'', brings a special surprise of the one most Disney musicals: ''The Little Mermaid'' and ''Aladdin'' and brings you one of the most extraordinary and exciting motion pictures of our time, ''A Gum Girl Movie''. Coming to theaters everywhere this fall, 1993 from Walt Disney Pictures. * '''Gum Girl''': Adios! ''The Marvelous Mrs. Gomez'' (1996) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: ''Now Available on Video...'' * (Random Clips from the 1967 Gum Girl episode) * Narrator: ''One of the all-time animated favorites...'' * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Began Running as the scene changes from the animated version to this version) * Narrator: ''...comes to life.'' * (The 100-Count Time Lapse Kept Running Until Reaching the Final Number) * (Cut to the White Background with rainbow stripes Where the Movie's Title is Formed) * Narrator: ''The Marvelous Mrs. Gomez''. * Dr. Gomez: Wake Up * Narrator: ''Featuring one-hundred and one of the furriest...'' * (A Ringing Alarm Clock Falls On Dr. Gomez) * Narrator: ''And funniest stars you've ever seen.'' * Priest: Ahem. * Congregation: Ahem! * (Purse Thief's Car Comes By the Building) * Narrator: ''Versus the meanest, nastiest and most outrages Disney Villain of all...'' * Dr. Gomez: (Screaming) * Narrator: ''Purse Thief.'' * Purse Thief: Catch those KITTIES! * Bernie: No! * Rabbie: Whoop! * Mrs. Gomez: Got you, mi corazon. * Purse Thief: (mocking a meow) Meow! (laughing maniacally) * Grandfather Gomez: LOOK OUUUUT! * (Mrs. Gomez pushes the button) * Rabbie and Ribbity: (falling through the trapdoor) AAAAH! * Purse Thief: Poison them, drown them, bash them on the head. * (More Random Clips Including Rabbie and Ribbity's Fight) * Purse Thief: I don't care how you'd kill the little beasts! Just do it! And do it NOW! * Rabbie: (holding Bernie while mocking a train engine whistle) Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep. * Purse Thief: TAKE IT!!! * (A Horse Neighs and Kicks the Door Open, Sending Purse Thief Sliding Down the Snow) * Purse Thief: AAAAAAH! * (Purse Thief Falls into the Barrel of Molasses) * (More Random Clips) * Narrator: ''Walt Disney Home Video presents the all-new Gumazing Gum Girl motion picture event.'' * (Purse Thief Laughs) * Los Gatitos: Stop that! * Grandmother Gomez: Oh! * (Rabbie Screams) * Dr. Gomez: LOOK OUT! * Mrs. Gomez: (gasps) * (Purse Thief Went Into Another Maniacal Laughter) * (Dissolve to a Scene where Mrs. Gomez, Catnapped, and Tapshoes are racing to rescue los gatitos while Purse Thief's laughter continues) * (Cut to the Movie Title) * Narrator: ''The Marvelous Mrs. Gomez''. * (Coming to video, Thanksgiving) ''Smoot'' (1999) TBA 2000s ''Officer Yee'' (2000) * (100% chances of spots) * (rainbow paint rains) * (200% chances of showers) * (Shows a creature siting alone while the paint drops continue raining. The creature dances around the paint rain. It gets on its nose and the tails. The creature continues dancing around while he shake his body to let too much paint out. The creature continues dancing around again, until the paint drops stopped raining.) * (300% chances of Spotty) * Spotty: (Evil laugh) Surprise! * (We see the movie's logo on a white background, in which fade to the sky. The rainbow spotted creatures fall from a sky.) * (Coming to video, 2000) ''Gum Girl: The Enchanted Kingdom'' (2003) * '''Narrator''': Join Gum Girl on a journey to be a stickiest princess ever. * '''Gum Girl''': (Laughs) * '''Narrator''': Walt Disney Home Entertainment presents, * (As the Movie's logo appears) * '''Narrator''': ''Gum Girl and the Enchanted Kingdom''. * '''Gum-Singer: '''(Singing) ''Only if you chew sugar-free gum, that's heathy.'' * '''Narrator''': Coming soon to video and DVD. * '''Gum Girl''': Sound of box. 1,2,3.... go! (Singing) ''If you want to do it, so you gotta make em laugh''. * '''Narrator''': This movie is filled with songs everyone will love. * (Magic fireworks Exploding With The Watermelon Gum Girl while Sorcerer Mickey using the magical powers) * '''Narrator''': And is the sticky one of the best. Gum Girl and the Enchanted Kingdom. * '''Rico:''' (Laughs) * '''Narrator: '''Coming to video and Disney DVD, October 2003. ''Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad'' (2004) * Narrator: Once upon a time, you might have heard, Walt Disney's classic spooky tales from mothers, fathers and teachers - as the messenger of Stockton, California, Rico Gomez was a one who was sees monsters. * Rico: No, I'm not seeing the monsters. * Narrator: Will Gum Girl and Rico fight monsters? ''Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad''. Coming soon directly to VHS and DVD near you. ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja'' (2004) Theatrical Teaser * (Walt Disney Home Video logo) * Captain: Sir 4 to 0, does that sound to offer? * Passenger 1: Contact, bearing 60 degrees. Quite faint. * Officer: That binds, what've you got? * Lieutenant: What's going on, Jontie? * First Mate: I can hear it. What is it? * Officer: Splashes. * (Gum Girl's laugh is heard) * Captain: 3000 yards closing, off the ash. * Officer: Motherf*cker. * Gum Girl: Don't you love playing submarine, Rico? * Rico: Yep! * Gum Girl: Prepare to dive! (pretends submarine noise) * (SPLASH!) * Everyone in Submarine: Aaaaaaaaah! Move it, move it, move it! * Narrator: Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja. * Officer: Captain, sir. You're never gonna believe this. * Passenger 1: What was it? I thought I heard it. * Captain: Heard what? * Passenger 1: I thought I heard singing, sir. * Narrator: Coming this Thanksgiving on video and Disney DVD. Theatrical Trailer * Narrator: Deep bringing the world's greatest city lives a boy and a girl unlike any other. * Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, and Natalie: HOORAY! Gum monster party! Woo-hoo! * Narrator: For years, he enjoyed the care free life. * Victor: Hey! Who's messing around with gum? * Narrator: But all that, was about the change. * Franken-Gum-Wad: By tomorrow, I will rule the world! (Laughs) * Rico: Well, good luck with that. * Stage Mom: My tiara! (screams) Someone has stolen the royal tiara! * Franken-Gum-Wad: Who can stop me now?! (Laughs) Who!? * Stage Mom: You, be back here with my tiara in exactly 10 days! [Natalie pops up] * Natalie: He can do it in 9! * Neptune: 8! * Natalie: 7! * Stage Mom: 6! * Mr. Hansen and Gum Girl: Natalie! [They jump on him] * Natalie: [Being choked by Mr. Hansen] Fi--ve. * Gum Girl: Natalie Gooch, shush. * Neptune: Six it is, then. * Narrator: Now. * Gum Girl: What is it? * Rico: The Gum Moblie. Stickiness finish, gum-belted wheels, stretchy interior. And under the hood. * Ninja-Rina: Wow! * Gum Girl: Yeah, wow! * Narrator: We will begin a journey to become the hero he was born to be. * Floyd and Lloyd: (laughing) * Natalie: Are they laughing at us? * Rico: No, Natalie. They're laughing next to us. * Narrator: This November. * Natalie: HOORAY FOR GUM GIRL! (Natalie accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Natalie runs away) * Narrator: Get ready. * Franken-Gum-Wad: Let's get it on! * Narrator: For big adventure. * Gum Girl: Oh, boy! * Rico: How you doing? GABBY! * Gum Girl, Rico, Natalie, and Ninja-Rina: (screaming) * Narrator: Big trouble. * Mindy: Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Stockton. * Rico: Franken-Gum-Wad turned everyone we know into slaves. Even the cat. * Cat: Meow. Franken-Gum-Wad. * Narrator: Big twists. * Gum Girl: Oh, my gosh, Natalie, you are a monster! * Gum Girl and Natalie: Oh. * Narrator: Big action. * Gum Girl, Rico, Natalie, and Ninja-Rina: Woo-hoo! * Narrator: And big surprises, when human meets world. * Rico: Who are you? * David Hasselhoff: I'm David Hasselhoff. * Narrator: For the very first time. * Gum Girl, Rico, Natalie, and Ninja-Rina: Hooray! * Narrator: ''Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja''. * Rico: RUN! * Gum Girl, Rico, Natalie and Ninja-Rina: Oh-oh-oh! * Narrator: Coming soon directly to video. ''Who Discovered Gum Girl?'' (2004) * (Mrs. Gomez burps) * Gum Girl: Better out than in I always say. * Narrator: It may be a superhero. * Ninja-Rina: Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina on another world of adventure. * Narrator: But Happily Ever After... * Gum Girl: Ninja-Rina? You're a... * Ninja-Rina: A tiger, baby. * Narrator: Will never be the same. * Gum Girl: Now! * Gootron: Fire in the hole! * Fred Cat: I'm wearing lady's underwear. * Gum Girl: Are you? * Fred Cat: Most certainly, I'm not. * Ninja-Rina: That is nasty. * Narrator: ''Who Discovered Gum Girl''. Coming Soon Directly to Disney DVD and video. ''A Ninja-Rina Movie'' (2006) * Stage Mom: Going somewhere, Ninja-Rina? * Ninja-Rina: Sure they are. It's a vacation with me and my mother. * Stage Mom: Rico Gomez? * Ninja-Rina: No silly. With you. * Narrator: It's Ninja-Rina. * Ninja-Rina: (gibberishing) * Purse Thief: Stop goofin' around! * Narrator: Getting out rages full-length animated feature. * Ninja-Rina: We'll spend some real quality time together. * Stage Mom: I think l'm gonna be sick. * Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures Presents... * Ninja-Rina: Come on. This is gonna be fun. * Narrator: The story of a father who couldn't be closer. * Ninja-Rina: Were gonna die! * Narrator: To driving her mom getting crazy. * Stage Mom: This is prophetic. * Narrator: Now, they're getting a crash course, in they coming best friends. * Ms. Smoot: Possum, Possum, Possum. * Narrator: This spring, one of the favorite cartoon heroes, twirls and lands on theaters. In the most hilarious... * Gabby: It's a leaning tower of pizza. * Narrator: And, hit this animated comedy ever. * Mini-Sloth: You're like the fire king. * (Ninja-Rina laughing) * Narrator: A Ninja-Rina Movie. * Ninja-Rina: Morning, mom! * Stage Mom: Ninja-Rina! * Ninja-Rina: No crime is tutu big for Ninja-Rina! * Stage Mom: Please don't say that tutu much, Ninja-Rina. * (Coming Soon to Theaters shows up) ''The Gomez Chronicles'' * (Disney logo shows up) * Katoon: Chin up! Chin up! * Narrator: Walt Disney presents it's all new full length animated motion-picture... The Gomez Chronicles. * Gabby: This will all be mine? * Narrator: But the shadow rise over Stockton. * Marcel: I will be King! * (Gum Girl and Katoon gasped in fear) * Marcel: Run away and never return. * Paddy: Mmm. Taste like yolk. * Marcel: Yuck! * Dr. Gomez: Those eggs were hatched, except for one. * Rico: It's unfair. * Narrator: This summer, Walt Disney presents, Of an entertainment, you'll will never forget. * Title: The Gomez Chronicles. * Tagline: Coming directly to video. TBA 2010s ''Malik and Maria: The Movie'' (2012) * Malik: Hi, I'm Malik. * Maria: And I'm Maria. * Narrator: Two heroes, must lead an unlikely fellowship on the adventure of a lifetime! * Malik: Wait, who are you? * Gutt: I'm Captain Gutt * Maria: You're getting treasures, eh. * Narrator: Malik and Maria: The Movie. * Malik: Whoa, Hey! * Narrator: Coming directly to DVD. ''Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island'' (2015) * Narrator: It was a good sunny day in Stockton. People were very happy. * Malik: (Laughing) * Robo-Chef: (Screaming) No, no! Make it stop, Natalie! Make it stop! * Narrator: From Disney and Gumazing Enterprises. * Malik: Who wants cupcakes? * All: (Cheering) * Natalie: (Woman screaming) * Malik: (Screaming) The cupcake formula, it's gone! * Natalie: Without it, it would be a complete breakdown of social order! * Mr. Hansen: Aren't you overreacting a bit? * Natalie: Welcome to the apocalypse! I hope you like leather. * Narrator: To save their world... * Malik: I smell cupcakes from over there! * Mr. Hansen: The surface! * Man: Alright, all secondary characters, come with me. * Narrator: They must come to ours. * Malik: What is this place? * Maria: Maybe this guy knows. He looks smart. He's got five heads. * Malik: Cotton candy. * Ravi: If you ate all that, you'd have enough energy to run around the whole world! * Mr. Hansen: When is this sugar gonna wear off? * Narrator: This February. * Malik: Cupcakes! * Natalie: What are you doing with my formula? * Burger Beard: You mean me formula! * Mr. Hansen: It happens when I'm nervous. * Burger Beard: Attack! * Narrator: The only way to stop a supervillain... * Malik: Let's take him down! * Narrator: Is to become superheroes. * Mr. Hansen: Look at me, I'm a god! What is this diabolical thing? * Maria: Malik! * Malik: Maria. * Maria: Talk to me, buddy. * Malik: I'm seeing a bright light. * Maria: Is this better? * Malik: Much, thank you. * Narrator: Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island. * Maria: Justice is best soft-served. * Malik: Maybe we should've picked a better superpower for you, Maria. * Narrator: Coming soon directly to DVD and Blu-Ray. ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend'' (2016) * Announcer: Welcome, everyone. * Camila: Ketchup, mustard, ooh, sausages and buns. * Frank: Stand up straight, boys! Hey, look at this we’ve got one. * Potato: Yes, we’re chosen! * Ravi: Pick us! * Barry: Yes! * Frank: Oh yeah! * Ravi: Frank! We've been chosen together! * Frank: Hey, Ravi, you and me. * Brenda: I’m so happy the gods put our packages together. * Frank: It’s because we belong together. * Brenda: It’s like we were made for each other. * Ravi: Yes, you are. * Frank: Get ready, boys! * Carl: It feels amazing. * Potato: Oh, yes! I’m the first to enter eternity. * Carl: Whoa-oh! Potato, way to go, buddy! * Potato: (singing) The pipes, the pipes are calling… (spoken) My Eyes! Ooh, me skin! She’s peeling me freaky skin! * Carl: What the! * Carrot 1: For the love of (censored) Run! * Camila: Whoops. * Carrot 2: I want my mommy! * Carl: They’re eating children! They're just children! * Firewater: So you have learned the terrible truth. * Frank: I gotta tell everyone. Everything we believed is a lie * Ravi: What if the dudes are doing this to us because we touched tips it wasn't even that l mean it was fine it's not like anyone writes home and saw. * Brenda: Oh Gosh l had the best trips. * Sammy: Run guys run! * Spaghetti: Are you there! * Ravi: Oh! * ''Ravi and the Legend of the Awesome Friendly Fiend'' * Camila: Hi l am... Sorry l accidently dropped a few things back there * Peanut Butter: (screams) l gonna fix you, l gonna fix this. * Coming to DVD and Blu-ray ''The Adventures of the Gumazing Rico Gomez'' (2017) 2020s